


Things We Need

by King_Latifah



Category: Moonrise Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Lists, epistolary fic, i have no idea what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Latifah/pseuds/King_Latifah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Sam. To Suzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Need

1: A tent.  
2: A pair of lefty scissors.  
3: A wilted bouquet to lay at Snoopy's grave.  
4: Fishhooks.  
5: A classical record.  
6: General knowledge of building shelter and evasion from the authorities.  
7: 'Fairyland Frannie', only 5 dollars at the book fair.  
8: A canoe.  
9: Paddles for a canoe.  
10: Our love.  
11: Our kingdom.  
12: The resolution— beautiful as a breaking sunrise— that we have nothing at all to lose.


End file.
